Don't Walk Out On Me
by Destielixer
Summary: Bilbo, tired of the way Thorin was treating him, decides to leave camp after being rescued by Thorin from the side of the cliff face. Thorin watches as Bilbo walks out, away from the camp he decides to stop him and finally tells him why he's being the way he is. Rough, gruff and untouchable turns to loving, passionate and sweet. ONESHOT. Thilbo.


**AN: So this is my second story for the Hobbit, another Thilbo pairing! I've written this story for my best friend for her birthday. It's today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS! Do read on guys and leave me a comment when you're done. It's not a long story, just a little oneshot. Also, they might be a little OOC, so forgive me! . Anyway read on!**

* * *

**Don't Walk Out On Me**

Thorin had left the elves far behind them now. He'd taken the company with him along with the irritating halfling, not that he liked the other much, no. He only took Master Baggins along on the account of his nephews, who had taken a liking to the halfling. He himself? Well…when they it came to people he didn't do so well, so he'd say he hated the hobbit. But that would be harsh, dislike would be a better word. He didn't know why though.

Bilbo was…just…so hard to talk to. When he was around the other, he could barely think of anything better than to scold him. Which always ended up the case, he had no idea how to communicate with the hobbit at all, as with the many people that he had met. Thorin did admire the halfling from afar though. Bilbo's smaller build, golden hair that was always naturally curled, hazel brown eyes that when they met his gaze would immediately look away in fear and then again there would be a flash of something else, some other emotion.

No, Bilbo didn't like him much as well, yet those times that he caught Bilbo looking at him for longer than necessary, he'd seen something akin to yearning in those hazel eyes. He would brush that off with the fact that Bilbo was in awe of him, the hobbit couldn't love him. No. He couldn't ever love him. Thorin shifted on his bedroll again, turning onto his side as he let his mind wander more.

Not too long ago they'd nearly lost Bilbo when he'd slipped on the side of the cliff face and nearly fallen off to his death. Thorin had rushed to save him, lowering himself over the edge and not caring for his own safety just to save Bilbo. Why? Because he knew he couldn't live without the other. He couldn't bear to think of Bilbo dead.

Then he'd gone and totally spoilt the moment when he'd said, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us," his voice rang cold and harsh in his head. He'd stood on the side of the cliff, looking down at Bilbo who stared back up at him wide eyed, like he'd just been punched in the face, the hurt and pain reflecting so clearly in his eyes. Eyes that only moments before had stared up at him in admiration and the hope of some sort of a closer relationship.

Thorin dragged himself up into a sitting position now as he looked over the company that was sleeping. Soft snores coming from the rest of his companions, somewhere right in the back of the company would be Bilbo, tucked into his bedroll, fast asleep his blonde head just barely visible under the blankets. Bilbo had chosen to take a place as far away from him as possible, that was understandable after what he had done. He didn't know why but he felt so bad for having told the halfling off like that.

It was a surprise to him when he saw a figure rising in the dark, rolling up his bedroll, packing his stuff up as he fastened the clasps on the bag, grabbing his staff now. Thorin could tell that silhouette from anywhere, it was Bilbo. He was leaving. The hobbit crept silently over the sleeping bodies of the dwarves, so careful in his steps that neither of the company stirred. He came ever closer towards Thorin and he knew that Bilbo was serious on leaving.

_'Let him,'_ Thorin thought as he sat there watching. However his conscience told him otherwise. It told him to get up and to stop Bilbo. To stop the halfling before he left and he wouldn't ever see the other again and that thought made him sad, not just sad. It made him lonely. Thorin found himself standing now, brushing off his clothes as he stood.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks looking to Bilbo who stands a few feet away from him, the burglar is startled at the sound of his voice, so much so that he nearly trips and falls had not Thorin caught him and pulled him up short.

"Why are you leaving?"Thorin asked as he held fast to Bilbo.

"Why do you think?" Bilbo asked staring up at the dwarf now defiantly, "You're the reason why. If you hate me so much why did you let me join in the first place?" Bilbo asked.

"That's because Gandalf wanted you to join. You know what it's like if I went against him? I'd have an angry wizard to deal with. I don't want that so I would rather have an irritating little hobbit with me," Thorin growled, drawing the other closer. He could smell Bilbo's scent, sweet and homey even through the dried mud and all that they had trekked through.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I even done to you to deserve this? Would you care to tell me?" Bilbo asked, he wasn't so much afraid of Thorin that he felt excited with the other's grasp on his arm. Bilbo had to admit that it was love at first sight with Thorin and him. Well…on his side anyway. He'd seen Thorin first in his house, the majestic dwarf Prince. Broad-chested, dark haired and those blue eyes that stared daggers at him all the while, Bilbo had never thought falling for another would be this bad but it was especially when Thorin never reciprocated his feelings at all and purely hated him. That's what seemed to make it all the more challenging, it made him want to cling to Thorin more, like a forbidden fruit just out of his reach.

"I don't…hate you…" Thorin sighed letting go of Bilbo, he turned away from the other, his back to the hobbit. He didn't know how to put this, "I…just…" Thorin sighed, changing his mind, "just don't walk out on us Bilbo, you made a promise you'd better keep that," Thorin said his voice hardening now as he turned back to the other.

For a moment Bilbo had thought that Thorin might tell him that he felt the same…after all, he'd seen pure fear and worry in Thorin's eyes when the dwarf Prince had thrown himself over the side to save him from falling. That couldn't be nothing…right? But now, he wasn't so sure, "That's not a good enough reason Thorin. I didn't make a promise to you, I made it to Gandalf. He isn't here is he? Because you left Rivendell without him!" Bilbo said his voice raised, he didn't know why he was so angry at Thorin.

Just like that the hobbit was once again moving towards the entrance of the cave. _'For goodness sakes, tell him already. You're just denying it Thorin,' _came a thought in his head. He didn't know what to do. For the first time he was at a lost.

Bilbo closed his eyes in sadness, his heart aching as he walked towards the entrance of the cave, outside it was snowing and he did not want to trudge through all that snow back to Rivendell. He didn't think he would make it, considering the number of days it had taken them to get here, he wouldn't survive on his own. Then again, his steps were small and slow and he was wishing for Thorin to call him back, to just say something.

"Bilbo," the silence was broken. It was Thorin's voice and Bilbo stopped in his tracks, breath held now as he heard Thorin's footsteps coming up behind him. He could feel Thorin's presence behind him, towering over him and a shiver coursed through him at that, "Don't walk out on me like this Bilbo. I don't want you to go. Please," he heard Thorin say, then he felt warmth envelope him as he was pulled back against Thorin's chest, the dwarf Prince's strong arms wrapped around him.

"T-Thorin…" Bilbo whispered, slightly shocked yet his hands found their way up to cover the dwarf's hands that were around his chest.

"I don't want you to go," Thorin repeated, his nose buried in the sweet smelling hair of Bilbo's, "What I said…I was wrong. I'm sorry. I really am. I don't do good talking to anyone. Especially you," Thorin murmured as took a breath calming himself down. He could feel the erratic beating of Bilbo's heart against his arms, it just showed how much the halfling was affected by this encounter as well.

"What do you mean by that Thorin?" Bilbo asked his voice soft now, dare he hope?

"I think I like you. No…I know I do. I like you Bilbo Baggins. I just…when I'm around you…it's like I can't think of anything else logical enough and so I end up scolding you," Thorin murmured, this was going nowhere, he thought as he turned Bilbo to face him instead, "This would do better," he said, leaning in to the smaller frame, lifting Bilbo off his feet as his lips met Bilbo's soft ones in a kiss.

Bilbo's mind shattered the moment their lips met, he wasn't prepared to be kissed, let alone kissed by Thorin Oakenshield. But those thoughts soon faded from his mind as Thorin's hands pressed him close, stripping him off his bag and staff, drawing his body close and cradling his head in callused hands as he kissed him. Bilbo's own hands tangled themselves in Thorin's long hair, tugging softly when he wanted the dwarf to kiss him harder.

Thorin dragged his tongue against Bilbo's making the other moan and press into him, he noted how Bilbo's hips slowly began to thrust into him, how the hobbit began to rub himself against his body. Thorin noted the languid grinding of Bilbo's hips against his it made him want the halfling all the more now and he growled into the kiss, tumbling down into his bedroll with Bilbo beneath him, his lips now going to the halfling's neck as he rained kisses on the soft skin. He suckled on Bilbo's pulse, hearing the other moan loudly as he made his mark there on the other.

"You're going to have to keep quiet Bilbo," he warned as he drew himself up to kiss Bilbo on the lips once more.

"W-wait, Thorin are we…you…" Bilbo bit back another moan as Thorin's hand slid beneath the layers of shirt that he wore, callused fingers touching his skin, making him shiver as his hips lifted once more searching for something to relieve the growing ache between his legs, Thorin's hand was that thing that relieved him, gently massaging him through the material of his garments.

Bilbo tried hard to keep quiet now as he buried his face in Thorin's shoulder as the other's hands worked him. One seemingly to worship his length as it stroked him, the rhythm of Thorin's hand going up and down making Bilbo's breath come faster now as he thrust his hips into Thorin's hand, the friction and the squelching sound making him moan again. He felt so naughty, with Thorin's lips seeking his out again as they kissed, the snores of the other dwarves in the background accompanied by their obscene little noises.

Thorin, slipped Bilbo's shirt off him now, the halfling lying naked before him as he tossed the other's pants to the side. Reaching for his pack, the dwarf found what he was looking for scented oils and he prepared himself along with the halfling that lay beneath him. His fingers gently stroking the insides of Bilbo, smirking as the hobbit moaned into his ear, whispering to him now, "Thorin…I want you…in…me," he heard the small voice that he loved so begging him and he obliged.

Bilbo gasped as he felt Thorin's length pressing against his nether entrance and he marveled at the feeling of being filled up by the one that he loved, he held on tight to Thorin as he relaxed himself. Thorin's lips found his and they kissed once more, a clashing of teeth and tongue in heated passion as the dwarf soon began to move his hips, thrusting into Bilbo and claiming him.

Silent breathing filled the camp now as the dwarf prince lay wrapped up in an embrace with his lover, he could finally admit that was what he'd call Bilbo now. The halfling was asleep in his arms, golden hair falling around his head. Thorin leaned in to kiss Bilbo softly on the cheek and the halfling stirred in his arms, warm hazel eyes looking at him.

"Mmm, Thorin," Bilbo murmured as he burrowed into the warmth of the other, "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield…don't doubt that…"

A smirk graced the dwarf's lips, "You're too sleepy to talk right. Go to bed," he said.

Bilbo was serious, he needed Thorin to know, "Thorin. I mean it."

"I know…I just…" the dwarf prince looked away and this time it was Bilbo who smirked.

"Are you embarrassed to hear me say that?" Bilbo teased.

"Shut up and get to bed Bilbo Baggins," Thorin growled, pulling the other close to him to keep him warm, he leaned in close lips brushing against the halfling's ear as he whispered, "know that I love you too Bilbo and don't ever leave me."

"Never. I will never leave you Thorin," Bilbo replied as he fell asleep in the arms of his lover. In this moment it was just the two of them. They thought neither of the past nor of the future. To them, all would be fine because they had each other and that was more than enough.


End file.
